


Erik the Teacher

by Ravxnclaw



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Aquaphobia, Awkward Flirting, Embarrassing Fear, F/M, Helpful Erik, Kink Meme, Nervous Flirting, Resolved Sexual Tension, Sexual Tension, Skyrim Kink Meme, Water Sex, swimming lessons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-27
Updated: 2016-07-27
Packaged: 2018-07-27 00:07:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7595623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravxnclaw/pseuds/Ravxnclaw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erik finds it immensely funny that the Dragonborn can't swim, and his totally innocent lesson quickly reveals her unresolved feelings for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Erik the Teacher

**Author's Note:**

> First SKM Fill I've ever done because I just discovered the Unfilled Prompts page so get ready for a lot of fills friends. 
> 
> Original prompt can be found here: http://skyrimkinkmeme.livejournal.com/4941.html?thread=10979149
> 
> I do not claim to own Skyrim, Erik, Karth, or anything else, nor do I intend to make any money off of it, all rights go to Bethesda.

The wolves danced around her as she cursed under breath, regretting for the upteenth time in the last few minutes her decision to simply go out hunting. She needed a day off from diving into masses of walking dead that inhabited the ancient Nord crypts and climbing mountains just to reach Word Walls, who would think that even something as simple as hunting for elk would leave her surrounded by a pack of hungry wolves?  
"Impossible for me to do anything." She muttered through gritted teeth, swinging her sword in a wide arc to ward them off, keeping them at bay for at least a few more seconds. Where was there to go? The river was rushing at her back and she could feel her heels dampening as she slipped toward the river, trying with all her might to stay on dry land.  
As a child of two practical Imperial parents, she'd never learned how to swim. If she didn't go looking for danger, why would a young girl from Whiterun need to know how to swim? They weren't near any major bodies of water nor was she tempted to go looking for any. She'd learned enough to splash around with her friends and how best to scrunch her face up in order to keep the water from invading her nostrils, but she knew her skills were limited.  
Two of the wolves lunged at her at once, powerful jaws snapping shut far too close to her face for comfort. With one last lustful glance around herself and at the safety of dry land she dove backward, taking a moment to suck in as much air as possible before she was completely submerged. She flailed her arms, her fingers breaking the surface as she was dragged downriver, the current tumbling her head over heels until she didn't even know which direction she needed to swim, all that she knew was that she needed air.  
Darkness was encroaching on her vision and her lungs were screaming and she opened her mouth in a desperate search for air, a silent scream coming out as nothing more than bubbles before she somehow found the surface. Air filled her body and she choked on it, but it didn't matter. Sunlight was burning her vision but she was alive and could no longer see the wolves along the side of the river, fighting to keep herself above water until the current had slowed enough for her to drag herself out.  
Gasping and sucking in every bit of air that she could get, she laid herself out on the embankment. Her armor felt too tight and she could feel the slippery grip of a plant around her ankle but she didn't have the energy to kick it off, instead letting herself rest in the sunlight and enjoying the feeling of being on land once more until she could feel the armor growing too tight on her body. Closing her eyes she cringed at the creaking of her armor when she tucked her arms behind her head, barely giving a thought to what could be lurking in the forests surrounding her as she drifted off to sleep, exhausted from her first serious run-in with the Karth River.  
\--  
"Please, can't we just-"  
_"No."_  
She made sure that her voice was as strong as possible, trying to hide the slight waver she knew was there. Erik, her newest travelling companion, was eyeing her suspiciously, his mouth twitching and she knew how badly he wanted to argue. They had forged a relationship different from most mercenaries and their hired bosses; he never referred to her in any way indicating that she was in charge, nor did she attempt to tell him what to do. He may have been a green boy from Rorikstead out on his first adventures, but he'd proved juts how well he could handle himself in battle the first time they'd stumbled into a bandit camp and had to fight their way out.  
Although they'd grown close through their admittedly short battles, she was still left breathless at the memory of the water turning her body, being completely helpless and out of control. She hated the idea that she'd been entirely at the mercy of the harsh Skyrim waters and wasn't ready to delve back in, following her usual routine of wasting far too much time trying to find the closest bridge to avoid even getting near the water.  
"If you want to actually get the bounty, we have to get there before the bandit chief dies of old age." Erik's voice was snarky, lighthearted as usual, but she didn't have the energy to play along. The sun was setting and there was no prospects of a bridge in either direction, leaving her at a loss. Should she just forfeit the bounty and drop Erik back off at the Inn with his protective father so that she didn't have to face the turbulent waters once again.  
"Maybe we should turn back-"  
"Vara." His voice was serious and she glanced at him, unaccustomed to the lack of a smile on his handsome face. His brow was raised and his fingers tapped impatiently on the hilt of his sword, the perfect image of annoyance. She drew circles in the dirt with the tip of her boot as she searched for some sort of answer to give him that didn't end with revealing her embarrassing secret, but there was no way. "We've got to get across the river, come on, it'll be quick."  
"I can't swim." She knew that her face was flushing in the darkness and could only wish that the horrible roaring of the river in the distance had swallowed up her words, but the surprised look on his face told her otherwise. He took a step closer, the usual half smile returning to lighten his expression once more and she cringed back from his touch.  
"You can't swim?"  
"You don't have to sound so amused."  
"You, the one who I've seen kill in more ways than anyone else, who can literally _Shout_ someone to pieces if you wanted to, who's been able to sneak past an army of guards, _can't swim?_ "  
She glared up at him, taking a few more steps away from the water, though she was glad that they'd stopped far from the rushing waters and jagged rocks that still made her blood run cold. Instead they stood next to a pool, the water lazily making its way across the countryside but she still didn't trust it. She couldn't completely see what could be lurking beneath the surface, mind conjuring up images of Slaughterfish until she was interrupted by two large hands on her shoulders.  
"Why didn't you say so?"  
His cocky smile made her heart jump and she had to consciously fight the urge to not shove him away. He was too handsome to be that close to her. She had pushed off her feelings for him for so long, wanting to ignore just how good-looking he was and how his laugh made her stomach squirm, but she always got too close to breaking whenever he touched her. Nothing could compare to the way that his eyes had lit up when she offered to help him convince his father that he was fit to go out adventuring the wilderness of Skyrim, looking at her as if she was the most amazing person he'd ever encountered and it made her heart ache every time she saw it.  
"Come on." He grinned and began shedding the weight of his weapons, letting them fall to the ground before he began tugging off his banded armor. Her mouth went dry as she was graced with the sight of his bare chest, the roughspun pants loose around his form as he kicked off his boots, walking into the pool with an ease that made her blood run cold. The sight of him walking into the water so easily as if there was no threat of danger made her want to shake him, to scream at him and make him understand just what it felt like to be unable to breathe on your own, but she found herself simply staring instead.  
"What?" Her tongue felt too thick and she knew that she sounded dumb, but her brain had ceased to function. His skin was glistening and all she could think about was what the woman back in Windhelm had told her about the natural hot springs in the southern region their hold, also remembering the way she had eyed Erik as he paid for the room and winked at her while she mentioned it. Vara had blushed and hurriedly blurted out that he was a mercenary only to be met with his hand on her lower back to draw her attention, his low voice muttering that she needed to 'quiet down so he could get some sleep'.  
"Get in the water." He beckoned for her to come closer, her fingers tingling as she unclasped the leather cuirass covering her body. She blushed as she was revealed to be wearing nothing more than her smallclothes, carefully taking her time and folding each item of clothing before setting it down well within her reach from in the water, making sure that the handle of her sword wasn't too far away.  
"I thought I was the one who did the bossing?" Her weak attempt at a joke was met with a halfhearted laugh as he reached out toward her, his pale skin damp from the clear water and glistening in the starlight, and she reminded herself repeatedly that she was his employer, they were coworkers first, mercenaries hired to fulfill a bounty, and friendship came secondary, while her feelings for him were nothing to be considered.  
Her mind was revolting as she stepped into the water, memories of the freezing Karth water washing over flooding back but quelled some when she felt how warm the water surrounding her was. It lapped at her ankles as she stepped in deeper, gratefully taking hold of Erik's offered hand. Her fingers were perhaps a little too tight but she wasn't in control of her anxiety any longer, breaths coming out in short little gasps and gooseflesh breaking out all over her body in spite of the almost bath-like temperature of the pool.  
As soon as the water began to tickle the skin of her waist, she had to stop. She was already standing on her toes to keep herself as far out of the water as possible and she was immensely envious of Erik's obvious relaxation. His fingers held hers and drew her in, encouraging her to move deeper into the water but she had to stop. Her brain was a mess of fear from the water but her eyes were drawn to his form, the muscles that she'd seen hack away at bandits so many times on display in the pale light.  
"Lay on your back." He instructed, sounding as if it was the simplest of requests.  
"What?"  
"Lay on your back, you'll float." He seemed so sure of it that she didn't want to doubt him.  
"And if I don't?"  
He grinned, helping her as she precariously tipped back into the water, closing her eyes. She couldn't stop herself from staring at him; his lips pulled up into a charming smile, the ever-present adventurous glint in his eye, the light pink scars that had begun to appear on his arms from the few battles he'd seen, she wanted to memorize all of it. It felt wrong to have her entire body become engulfed in the water once again as she floated and began to fight it, panic seizing her and she was done, ready to walk for miles just to find the nearest bridge, she'd send him home if she had to.  
She felt herself slip beneath the water and it was too much. She flailed about just as she had before, arms slapping above the water and she accidentally swallowed a mouthful of water, sputtering when she kicked her body upward again. His hands were scrambling around her and she grabbed onto his arm, her brain shutting down once she reached the surface and sucked in a mouthful of air, her lungs rattling from the unexpected inhale of water moments ago. She didn't fight back as she felt Erik's arms back into the water again, very little energy left as she shoved her wet mop of hair away from her face.  
Then his arms slid under her back, easily holding her form. She froze, her back stiff and arms tightening at the feeling of his skin on her own. Sure, they'd shared a bed a few times when they'd happened upon the tiny inns that littered the countryside and they were both too exhausted to make it all the way to whichever city was their target, but they'd both remained completely clothed and he'd even offered her the entire blanket, _'we Nords are used to the cold, no use for blankets.'_ he'd always joked.  
For almost an hour she fought against everything; the touch of the water on her sensitive skin, the constant pull of the river that wanted to push her down river, even the strength of Erik's arms around her. She didn't want to float on her back, she wanted her feet planted firmly on the ground, but each time she tried to lower her leg she felt his knuckles knock against the back of her knee disapprovingly. Her muscles were tightening in a way that was definitely not helping the whole idea of floating but she was done, kicking angrily in a way to vent her frustration but only serving to push her head under the water and turn her into a sputtering mess once more.   
"Relax." Erik instructed, obviously taking notice of her heightened anxiety. His fingers pressed into her skin and she leaned into his form, still breathing heavily but she trusted him. She melted into his touch, allowing the slow current to move her feet back and forth as it moved slowly around her, her companion's strong arms keeping her stationary, the same strong arms that she'd admired so many times and wondered what they'd feel like wrapped around her.  
"See? It's not so bad." She could hear the smirk in his voice and squeezed her eyes tighter, not wanting to see it. Even the thought of it made her heart skip a beat and she had to struggle not to fantasize about him, about how they were both so close to being nude, the cool skin of his stomach brushing against her side whenever the current allowed, sending a jolt of excitement through her.  
"I hate it when you're right." She muttered, pressing her face into the comforting muscle of his arm. He felt his fingers dance across her back and her breathing hitched for a moment, images of their contract flashing through her mind before it was interrupted by his lips on hers.  
Any will power she had at all was banished by the feeling of his kiss. She'd thought about what it would be like for so long and she wasn't too far off; he definitely took control of the kiss, his strong arms holding her in place as his lips worked against hers, the stubble on his jaw scratching against her skin in the most delectable way. She drew her body closer to him, legs cutting through the water and tugging on him until he was kneeling down next to her, his arms remaining wrapped around her waist.  
She pulled away for a moment, the words _this is wrong_ on her lips before she was dragged into another breathtaking kiss. His large hands held her hips and she leaned into him, the water swallowing most of her body but she didn't mind it. She knew that the combination of slow currents and Erik's strength meant that she wasn't going anywhere and she wrapped her legs around his middle, groaning when his tongue ran along her lips.  
"Not so bad when you're not thinking about the water," he murmured against her mouth, his fingers gripping her waist, "is it?"  
Her cheeks blushed furiously and embarrassment replaced any other emotion she'd been feeling as she started to pull away from him. She'd embarrassed herself already and wanted nothing more than to retreat to the safety of her bedroll, to fall asleep and pretend that it had all been a good dream, but stopped when she saw his eyes watching her.  
"Guess not."  
She leaned in once more, wrapping her arms around his neck as she pulled him into another kiss. He grinned against her mouth and one hand rested on the small of her waist, drawing her hips into his own in a way that was already making her groan. Her cheeks burned as he rolled his hips against hers, the thin fabric of his pants not hiding much from her heightened senses.  
"We should probably get out of the water for this." She was breathless and her voice was shaky as he kissed down her neck, and it felt like her whole body was on fire. His hips were still rutting into hers in a steady rhythm, his hands holding her in place as he bit down on her shoulder.  
"Why bother?"  
As he spoke he tugged on her smallclothes, easily undoing the knot that held it in place. Her freshly exposed chest pressed against his own and she clung to him, using one hand to push the thin pants down his body. It was odd to see them simply floating down near his ankles instead of the way pants usually dropped to the ground and he tossed her undergarments in the direction of the shore, landing somewhere with a wet slap.  
"You sure you're okay with this?" He asked, his breathing heavy as he met her gaze. She nodded furiously before pressing a kiss to his chest, loving that she was finally able to experience the perfection that was his body firsthand.  
"Are you okay with this?" She asked, allowing her fingers to run through the tips of his hair as he grinned, kissing her cheek.  
"Only been waiting for it, but thanks for asking."  
She rolled her eyes and tried to come up with a witty comment but was cut off by the feeling of him pressing into her. A moan ripped through her and she pressed her face into his shoulder, unable to contain her pleasure anymore. He whimpered once and thrust harshly, sending shocks through her.  
It was unlike any sex she'd had before; she cared about Erik more than she'd cared about her last few partners, the odd Priestess of Dibella or halfway attractive Nord men that had drawn her attention back when she spent most of her time in Markarth, but ever since meeting Erik no one else had compared. He grunted as he picked up his pace, just the knowledge that it was _Erik_ who was inside her, it was Erik who was leaving messy kisses across her chest and Erik's hands that were gripping her hips so strongly that she knew she was going to be left with bruised fingerprints was turning her on even more.  
She couldn't decide what part of his body to focus on, instead choosing to try and touch of much of him as possible. The water was splashing up her back from their jolting movements and gooseflesh covered her chilly skin and for the briefest moment she worried about his feet slipping on the rocks beneath them, but any thoughts were banished with a particularly sharp thrust of his hips. He groaned her name into her shoulder, his teeth grazing her overly sensitive skin and pushed aside the droplets of water clinging to her collarbones. She dug her heels into his back, urging him to get as close to her as possible as he tipped her lower into the water and creating even bigger splashes around her form.   
Tipping her head back she tightened her legs around him, completely trusting him to keep her still despite the water moving around them. His lips attacked her throat and she moaned probably too loudly, but she didn't care. He was thrusting into her and she could feel her muscles coiling, the familiar heat rushing through her body as her climax hit. She groaned and collapsed against him, tightening her hold around his neck as jolts ran up her spine and through her limbs, tightening all of her muscles as she felt him thrust once more, groaning quietly against the skin of her shoulder before he fell still.  
She remained wrapped around him even as he chuckled and tucked her hair behind her ear, clearly trying to get her attention. She didn't think that she could answer him; exhaustion swept over her from walking for days, stress and unexpected sex, leaving her completely useless in his arms. He was somehow able to pull himself out of her and pull his soggy pants up around his waist before he began carrying her out of the water, his thick arms holding her body to his as the cool air rushed over both of them.  
Setting her down on unsteady legs she blushed before him, reaching her pack to lazily dig through it. She was searching for something to wear, settling for a dry pair of smallclothes and one of Erik's larger tunics before settling onto her bedroll with the glaringly obviously thicker of their two blankets.   
Her eyes were barely open as she watched him set up the barest beginnings of a fire, her legs curling up as she tucked herself into the blanket. She grinned to herself as she felt him settle down beside her, not bothering to unroll the other sleeping roll as he claimed half of hers. His warm arm fell over her shoulder and his lips easily moved the shoulder of the shirt out of his way, pl  
"Did I say I felt like sharing my bed with you?" She muttered slowly, her mind still trying to process the fact that one of her biggest fantasies had come true. She'd thought about having sex with him for months, she even thought that he was attractive the first time she'd passed through Rorikstead and saw him working at his family's farm, but she never honestly thought that it would actually happen. She heard him chuckle behind her as his warm arm wrapped around her body, drawing her into the perfect comfort of his chest.  
"You did hire me, you could just tell me to leave and I'd leave."  
"No." She burrowed closer into his wonderful embrace, pushing the worry about the strain on their business relationship off until the next day. "Don't leave."


End file.
